Un amour à un dollar
by elyteracy
Summary: Tu coucherais avec moi pour un dollar ? Levi aurait peut-être dû prendre une canette, finalement. Elle coûtait un dollar vingt. (College AU)
1. Cheap Soul

**Disclaimer : ** Levi, Eren, Hange et Erwin appartiennent tous à Isayama Hajime.

Le scénario est basé sur le manga d'Ogawasa Chise : Sekai wa Kimi de Mawatteru, Cheap Soul.

Je n'ai fait que quelques changements pour que l'histoire colle mieux aux personnages.

**. . .**

Levi fronça des sourcils en cherchant dans ses poches un dollar.

« Un dollar, un dollar, » répéta-t-il comme si appeler la pièce allait la faire apparaître.

Il n'entendit pas la personne qui arriva derrière lui à cause du casque sur ses oreilles. Surpris, il vit une jeune homme glisser un dollar dans la machine, et sa boisson tomba. Il se retourna pour engueuler le type qui venait de lui voler sa place et rencontra une paire d'yeux oscillant entre le vert et le bleu si grands qu'ils semblaient manger le visage du gamin. Il ouvrit la bouche pour lui donner son avis sur sa façon de se comporter en termes fleuris, lorsqu'un doigt se posa sur ses lèvres pour l'arrêter dans ses protestations. Une main se posa sur la machine derrière lui, l'empêchant de s'enfuir.

« J'ai entendu quelques rumeurs intéressantes ces derniers temps, lui dit le gamin avec un sourire espiègle. Il parait que tu couches avec n'importe qui pour un dollar. »

Levi arqua un sourcil de surprise, mais ne protesta pas quand le gamin lui donna sa brique de lait à la fraise.

* * *

_« Tu coucherais avec moi pour un dollar ? »_

* * *

« J'ai cassé avec ma copine il y a une semaine, j'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour me réconforter, » lui avait donné Eren comme justification.

Levi l'avait suivi jusqu'à chez lui, sirotant son lait à la fraise. Eren était celui qui avait le plus parler sur le chemin, lui expliquant sa journée, divaguant sur des sujets sans aucun lien les uns aux autres.

Eren ouvrit la porte d'entrée et Levi le suivit à l'intérieur. Curieux, il regarda autour de lui. L'appartement ne semblait pas très grand mais confortable. Il était relativement propre (selon les standards de Levi). Il n'y avait aucune chaussure autre que celle que le gamin venait d'enlever à l'entrée.

« Tu vis seul ? Demanda-t-il.

— Nope, lui répondit Eren en secouant la tête. Je vis avec ma sœur, mais elle travaille jusqu'à tard le soir.

— Je vois, c'est pour ça que tu peux te permettre de ramener n'importe quel gars ou fille chez toi sans te soucier des conséquences, se moqua Levi.

— Oh non, dit Eren de derrière lui, tu es le premier mec que je ramène chez moi. »

Levi ouvrit la bouche pour lui demander de ne pas se foutre de sa gueule, mais des doigts se saisir de son menton pour relever son visage, et une bouche se colla contre la sienne l'empêcha de parler. Levi ne répondit pas au baiser, mais se laissa faire.

Il fronça du nez lorsqu'Eren se sépara de lui.

« T'es grand, grommela-t-il. Ça m'énerve un peu que tu sois plus grand que moi alors que tu es plus jeune.

Eren rit de bon cœur.

— C'est toi qui est petit, Levi, » fit-il remarquer avec des yeux brillants de malice.

Levi marmonna quelques mots qui ressemblaient suspicieusement à une insulte, mais n'ajouta rien. Eren lui fit un sourire malicieux, et laissa courir un doigt le long de son cou.

« Alors, Levi, susurra-il d'un ton qui ne laissait aucun doute sur ses intentions. Jusqu'où me laisseras-tu aller pour un dollar ? Ou peut-être charges-tu au temps ?

— Arrête de parler et passe à l'action plutôt, gamin, ordonna -t-il.

Eren se pencha pour l'embrasser, et déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres avant d'enfouir son visage dans son cou. Contre la peau pale de Levi, il murmura :

— Je ne suis pas un gamin. J'ai tout juste trois ans de moins que toi. »

Levi ignora tout simplement ses protestations en se saisissant de son visage de ses mains et l'embrassant à pleine bouche.

* * *

Lorsque Levi avait imaginé sa journée ce matin, il n'avait certainement pas pensé qu'il finirait dans le lit d'Eren Jaeger, complètement nu, deux doigts à l'intérieur de lui le préparant.

Il arqua son dos à la fois de douleur et de plaisir, la limite entre les deux de plus en plus floue. Il mordit son index pour empêcher des sons embarrassants de sortir de ses lèvres ouvertes. Eren grogna, retirant la main de sa bouche, bloquant ses poignets avec sa main gauche.

« Ne te retiens pas, souffla-t-il, dans le creux de son cou, je veux tout entendre. »

Et pour accompagner sa demande, son _ordre_ presque, il plia ses doigts à l'intérieur de Levi, le faisait gémir de façon presque obscène. Eren mordilla son épaule comme pour le récompenser.

« C'est mieux comme ça, » murmura-t-il, contre sa peau transpirante.

Eren continua de le préparer consciencieusement, murmurant continûment des encouragements ou des mots doux contre son ventre, dans son cou, sur sa poitrine, sa respiration saccadée, moite et chaude sur son corps déjà brûlant. Levi sentit à peine le troisième doigt se faufilant le long des autres, perdu dans les sensations de la main sur son érection, et celle d'Eren, dure et chaude, frottant contre sa cuisse. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrangement satisfaisant à savoir que c'était lui et personne d'autre qui avait causé cette réaction.

« C'est tellement chaud et serré à l'intérieur de toi, » grogna Eren, alors qu'il s'enfonçait en lui.

Levi ne répondit rien. Et même s'il avait eu quelque chose à répondre, il n'aurait probablement pas pu le dire vu la façon dont sa bouche ne laissait s'échapper qu'une respiration haletante et des gémissements. Il ne pouvait que s'accrocher aux épaules d'Eren, cachant son visage dans le cou du jeune homme pour essayer de sauver un semblant de dignité.

« Levi, tu as une odeur sucrée, murmura Eren contre son oreille. Je me demande pourquoi, tu n'es pas du genre à porter du parfum. »

Il se baissa pour lécher un de ses tétons, mordillant la peau tout autour, et Levi écarta le plus possible ses jambes, comme l'invitant plus profondément en lui.

« Oh, souffla Eren, tu sens le lait à la fraise.

Levi rejeta la tête en arrière, se mordant la lèvre.

— Dis pas des trucs aussi embarrassants, crétin, grogna-t-il entre deux inspirations erratiques, t'es celui qui me l'a acheté. »

* * *

Levi boutonna son uniforme. Eren le regardait avec une expression qu'il ne pouvait pas déchiffrer. Il ne prit pas la peine de remettre sa cravate, sachant pertinemment qu'il métrerait tous ses vêtements au sale dès qu'il serait rentré.

Il laça ses chaussures. En se relevant, Eren lui fit un sourire, et ébouriffa ses cheveux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous, gamin ? Grogna Levi.

Eren ne fit que lui sourire de plus belle, faisait briller ses yeux océan d'un amusement sincère.

— Je pensais juste que tu avais l'air trop ordonné pour quelqu'un qui vient de coucher avec quelqu'un d'autre, admit Eren en riant. »

Levi fit la moue, mais ne dit rien.

Eren le raccompagna jusqu'à la porte, s'appuyant contre le cadre.

« Bon, il est temps que je m'en aille.

Eren lui attrapa le poignet pour l'empêcher de partir. Il avait la même expression qu'un peu plus tôt, oscillant entre le sérieux et l'étonnement.

— Levi, dit-il, tu n'es pas vraiment habitué au sexe, n'est-ce pas ?

Il arqua un sourcil.

— Et donc ? Demanda-t-il. Ce n'est pas comme si je gardais ma première fois pour quelqu'un de spécial ou une connerie de ce genre. L'occasion ne s'est juste jamais présentée auparavant. »

Eren secoua la tête.

« Ou alors c'est parce que j'ai mis trop longtemps pour te faire jouir ? Ajouta-t-il, sans comprendre le problème.

— Non, ce n'est pas ça le problème, grogna Eren. Juste, tu aurais dû me le dire dès le début.

— Et pourquoi aurais-je fait ça ? Fit remarquer Levi.

Eren soupira, passant une main dans ses cheveux déjà désordonné.

— Pourquoi as-tu accepté de coucher avec moi aussi facilement si c'était ta première fois ? Demanda-t-il.

Levi regarda le ciel rougissant du soleil couchant, et les quelques oiseaux qui passèrent à ce moment.

— Oh, rien de spécial, avoua-t-il. La raison est simple, en fait.

Eren le regarda avec curiosité, une lueur intéressée dans ses yeux océan.

— Quel genre de raison ? Voulut-il savoir.

Levi fit un petit sourire moqueur, marchant déjà vers les escaliers. Il se tourna vers Eren, pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux.

— Tu veux savoir ? Se moqua-t-il. Ça fera un dollar. »

* * *

_La raison est vraiment simple, tu sais ?_

* * *

Levi savait très bien que les mecs racontaient des mensonges sur lui derrière son dos. Vu qu'il n'avait jamais caché qu'il préférait les hommes, personne ne voulait vraiment s'approcher de lui. Levi s'en fichait. Il n'en avait rien à faire des types de ce genre, et les gens ne venaient pas le déranger comme ça, au moins.

Dans le couloir, quelqu'un lui rentra dans l'épaule. Levi, son casque sur les oreilles, ne prit même pas la peine de s'excuser. Ce n'était même pas sa faute, l'autre gars aurait mieux fait de regarder où il allait. Il glissa son casque autour de son cou, et entendit le type et son ami chuchoter sans discrétion.

« Merde, c'était Levi Ackerman, réalisa-t-il. Si ça se trouve je vais attraper le bactérie homosexuelle! »

Levi leva les yeux au ciel, et continua de marcher vers sa classe, Hange, sa meilleure amie, à ses côtés.

« T'en as pas marre ? Demanda-t-elle. Tu pourrais très bien les ridiculiser, pourquoi tu ne le fais pas ?

— Non pas vraiment, grommela Levi. J'en ai rien à foutre de ce qu'ils disent. De toute façon, c'est probablement vrai que si on me parle, ils risquent de se faire taper.

Hange fronça du nez, apparemment pas d'accord avec sa réponse.

— Tu es vraiment têtu, déclara-t-elle, en croisant les bras.

— Vas te faire foutre, grogna Levi. »

* * *

Levi était à la cafétéria, assis à la fenêtre, essayant de profiter des rayons du soleil.

_Un casque à bas prix n'est définitivement pas bien, après tout,_ pensa-t-il, _il y a vraiment trop de bruits de fond qui passe à travers._

Il secoua la tête déçu. Il regarda autour de lui, mais il n'y avait rien d'intéressant. Il était seul à table, comme habituellement lorsque ni Hange, ni Erwin, ne mangeait à la même heure que lui, ce qui arrivait souvent depuis qu'ils étaient à l'université.

Il bailla, lorsque quelqu'un s'arrêta à côté de lui. L'inconnu lui sourit. Ses grands verts ressortaient sur sa peau dorée. Il avait vraiment un beau visage, décida Levi.

« Excuse-moi, est-ce je peux m'asseoir ici ? C'est libre, n'est-ce pas ?

— Vas-y, si ça t'éclate, » grommela-t-il.

L'inconnu lui sourit de nouveau, faisant s'illuminer ses yeux qui semblaient presque bleus maintenant, sous les rayons du soleil.

Levi le détailla du coin de l'œil, légèrement surpris. Personne ne venait volontairement s'asseoir à côté de lui. Il devina, au vue de l'âge de l'inconnu, qu'il devait être en première année. C'était étonnant qu'il ait décidé de venir à la même table que lui. N'avait-il pas entendu les rumeurs ? Il s'attendait presque à ce que le gamin commence à lui poser des questions, mais il mangeait tranquillement. Peut-être ne savait-il pas après tout. Il y avait des choses rares comme celle-ci qui arrivaient parfois.

Il décida que cela ne le regardait pas de toute façon, et que ce n'était certainement pas lui qui allait engager la conversation. Il posa sa tête entre ses bras, avec l'intention de profiter du temps qui lui restait avant de retourner en cours pour dormir sous la chaleur des rayons du soleil qui passaient par la fenêtre.

« Oh, c'est libre à cette table, regarde, s'exclama une voix féminine.

_Adieu, calme et sérénité_, se désola Levi, sans lever la tête.

— Eren, Eren, piaillèrent les filles.

— Chut, souffla le dénommé Eren. Allez vous asseoir ailleurs, vous ne voyez pas qu'il y a quelqu'un qui essaye de se reposer ? »

Ce n'était pas grand-chose, se dit Levi en y repensant, mais c'est comme ça que cela avait commencé. Une simple rencontre.

Finalement, la rumeur qu'il était quelqu'un de facile n'était probablement pas totalement fausse. En y revenant, c'était vraiment stupide.

* * *

_C'est parce que je suis tombé amoureux de toi._

* * *

« 15, 16, 17 dollars, compta Levi, allongé sur le lit.

— Tu en as collectées pas mal, remarqua Eren, avec un sourire, se penchant vers Levi pour déposer un baiser dans ses cheveux. Tu ne veux pas m'inviter quelque part avec ça ?

— Pourquoi est-ce que je ferais ça, gamin ? Grogna Levi.

Eren lui fit un sourire charmeur.

— Tu es amoureux de moi, non ? Fit-il remarquer avec un clin d'œil en direction de son amant.

Levi lui lança un regard meurtrier.

— Ne sois pas ridicule, se défendit-il. C'est l'argent que j'ai gagné avec mon propre corps.

Eren ria, et se posa ses lèvres contre son épaule.

— Je n'ai pas envie que tu dépenses cette argent pour quelqu'un d'autre que moi, avoua-t-il, contre son omoplate, puisque c'est un signe de notre amour ?

Et c'est vrai, Levi aurait pu se croire dans un roman à l'eau de rose, tellement les paroles d'Eren étaient sentimentales et idiotes, mais il ne put nier que cela lui faisait étrangement plaisir.

— Tu veux le faire encore une fois ? Proposa-t-il. J'en ai envie.

Eren lécha le long de son cou, le faisant frissonner. Il fouilla dans sa poche, et posa un dollar sur la table de nuit.

— Voilà la dix-huitième alors, » murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres, avant de l'embrasser doucement.

Levi se tourna pour pouvoir enrouler ses bras autour du cou de son amant, fermant les yeux à la façon tendre dont Eren l'embrassait.

Et peut-être cette relation était malsaine, mais Levi ne le pensait pas. Pourtant, que valaient vraiment ses sentiments ?

* * *

_Une fois : 1 dollar._

_C'est la règle qui nous lie._

* * *

Levi était assis dans l'amphithéâtre, son casque sur les oreilles, les genoux ramenés contre sa poitrine. Il se demandait comment il pourrait utiliser ses dix-huit dollars. Peut-être devrait-il les utiliser pour offrir quelque chose à Eren finalement ?

C'est la voix de celui-ci qui le sortit de ses pensés.

« Toujours aussi mignonne, Christa, » disait-il à une fille aux cheveux blonds.

Elle lui sourit, et Eren se pencha vers elle pour discuter.

Rien qu'en les voyant ensemble, simplement parler l'un avec l'autre, Levi sentit la jalousie pointer le bout de son nez.

_Vas te faire voir, sale tombeur,_ pensa-t-il avec irritation.

Eren leva la tête à ce moment là, et leurs regards se croisèrent. Levi détourna le regard en espérant que cela suffirait pour tenir Eren loin de lui, mais celui-ci marcha jusqu'à son bureau avec un grand sourire, ignorant complètement les regards meurtriers que Levi lui lançait.

« Levi! S'exclama-t-il. Je ne t'avais pas vu. Toujours aussi sexy.

— Ferme-la, pervers, » grommela Levi.

Il détourna la tête, regardant par la fenêtre.

« Qu'est-ce qui m'a prit de tomber amoureux d'un type aussi tape-à-l'œil que toi ? Se désola-t-il. La plus grosse erreur de ma vie…

Eren fit la moue, avec des yeux de chien battu.

— C'est méchant, se plaignit-il. Pourtant je t'aime, Levi. »

_Facile, trop facile. Pourquoi tes mots semblent-ils si hypocrites ?_

— Vraiment tu es… murmura-t-il, incapable de continuer sa phrase. Tu ne devrais pas en avoir marre du corps d'un homme maintenant ? Combien de temps comptes-tu continuer ?

Eren lui fit un sourire malicieux.

— Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de profiter de la situation, avoua-t-il avec un expression si sûr de lui que Levi eut presque envie de le faire taire, si tu te vends aussi peu cher. »

Levi se dit que la situation n'était pas juste. Il était incapable de refuser Eren chaque fois qu'il venait. Au final, celui-ci qui tombait amoureux, était le perdant.

Il aurait voulu répondre quelque chose, mais il ne trouva rien, optant pour ignorer Eren en regardant par la fenêtre, espérant presque de façon enfantine, que celui-ci ne remarquerait pas ses joues rouges.

Mais même un type à un dollar avait une fierté.

« Merde, » grogna-t-il, alors qu'Eren venait de partir.

Il contempla les dix-huit pièces dans sa main.

* * *

Il savait qu'Eren était sur le toit. Il y allait souvent avec ses amis, un petit blond, et une jolie asiatique, et Levi les avait vu quelques fois monter les escaliers.

Et il avait raison. Celui-ci était allongé sur le dos, profitant de la légère brise de printemps, les yeux fermés. Il s'approcha doucement, se mit à genoux derrière sa tête, et laissa tomber toutes les pièces autour de lui. Eren ouvrit deux grands yeux océan, surpris, et le cœur de Levi rata un battement.

Ce n'était pas grave pour les dix-huit dollars. Il s'en fichait.

« J'ai de la chance dans cette situation, déclara Eren avec un grand sourire, qui faisait briller ses yeux d'amusement. Si je te donne de nouveau ces dix-huit dollars, je peux t'avoir encore dix-huit fois, n'est-ce pas Levi ? »

Oui, Levi se fichait que son existence était si peu chère, tant qu'Eren voulait toujours de lui.


	2. A Bright Future

_A côté du lit, il y a une tirelire qui peut sembler incongrue..._

* * *

Levi ouvrait la porte lorsque Eren arriva dans le couloir en même temps que lui. Celui-ci lui fit un grand sourire, faisant briller ses yeux océan. Il ouvrit la porte, enlevant ses chaussures à l'entrée.

Les deux hommes commencèrent à enlever leurs vestes pour se mettre plus à l'aise.

« Levi, mon meilleur ami, Armin, se marie à la fin du mois, l'informa-t-il.

Levi desserra sa cravate et accrocha sa veste sur un cintre.

— Oh, dis lui félicitation de ma part, dit-t-il. Au final, la chasse aux prétendantes valait le coup.

Eren déboutonna les deux boutons supérieurs de sa chemise, et remonta les manches sur ses coudes.

— Oui, définitivement, confirma-t-il. La cérémonie est à la fin du mois, donc je ne vais pas pouvoir te voir ce jour. »

Il se rapprocha de Levi en quelques pas, se collant à son dos. Il l'entoura de ses bras, déposant ses lèvres sur le cou de l'homme sans pour autant embrasser la peau.

« Alors on devrait faire de notre mieux aujourd'hui… proposa-t-il, l'amusement et l'excitation facilement percevables dans sa voix. »

Levi ne répondit pas en mots. Il se retourna, glissant ses bras autour du cou du brun, l'embrassant sur les lèvres. Il déposa des baisers le long de son épaule, les doigts ouvrant déjà les boutons de la chemise d'Eren, pendant que celui-ci fouillait dans sa poche pour une pièce.

Ils marchèrent difficilement jusqu'à la chambre, trébuchant, se rattrapant l'un à l'autre, faisant rire Eren de ce son clair et heureux qui faisait perdre à Levi son souffle pendant une seconde. Ils se laissèrent tomber sur le lit dans un enchevêtrement de bras, de jambes et de vêtements à moitié enlevés. La chemise et la cravate d'Eren avaient toutes deux finies au sol, et Levi fronça du nez. Son petit-copain eut un sourire amusé et l'embrassa sur le nez.

« Je m'en occuperai, promit-il, plus tard, après. »

Levi leva les yeux au ciel, mais ne fit aucun mouvement pour aller ramasser les vêtements.

Eren l'embrassa alors, tendrement, comme pour le remercier. Levi attrapa son visage à deux mains, tentant de le rapprocher le plus de lui, comme pour faire disparaitre la distance entre leurs deux corps. Il y avait trop de couches entre eux, décida-t-il, et entreprit de régler ce problème. Eren avait eu apparemment la même idée, car il poussa sa chemise de ses épaules. Levi sentit la fabrique glisser de ses bras, avant de tomber sur le lit.

Eren se sépara de lui pour reculer et s'appuyer contre le mur. Avec un sourire malicieux, il lui montra la pièce d'un dollar, et la laissa tomber dans la tirelire à côté du lit. Levi en profita pour s'extirper de son pantalon, et le posa au bout du lit. A quatre pattes, il s'approcha de lui d'un mouvement délibérément séducteur. Eren le regardait avec des yeux brûlant de désir.

« Levi, murmura-t-il la voix roque et grave, tellement sexy… »

Et Levi sentit la familière chaleur de l'excitation se loger dans son bas ventre lorsqu'Eren passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, comme s'il était prêt à le dévorer, là, maintenant.

Il s'installa devant Eren, les genoux plantés de chaque côté de ses jambes, les mains sur ses épaules. Son petit-copain posa une main sur sa hanche droite, et fit glisser des doigts joueurs le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Levi ne put s'empêcher de s'arquer sous le toucher, ses paupières se fermant une demi-seconde. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, Eren le regardait de ses grands yeux océan, ressortant comme deux joyaux sur sa peau dorée. Il fit disparaitre les quelques centimètres qui séparaient leur bouche, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure, pour ensuite y passer sa langue, comme une excuse silencieuse.

La main qui était dans son dos voyagea jusqu'à sa nuque, alors que leurs lèvres s'ouvraient et que leurs langues glissaient l'une contre l'autre. Levi goûta la saveur amer du café, et pensa avec ironie à tous ces romans à l'eau de rose où le partenaire avait un gout sucré.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, les joues rouges et le souffle court, Levi entreprit d'embrasser et mordiller chaque parcelle de la peau du cou d'Eren, sachant pertinemment à quel point Eren aimait ça. Les doigts de celui-ci se faufilèrent sous l'élastique de son caleçon, sans s'aventurer loin, caressant juste la peau de façon aguicheuse.

« J'ai envie de toi, Levi, » souffla la voix rauque et désireuse d'Eren dans son oreille, son souffle chaud glissant sur son cou, et Levi se sentit frissoner d'excitation. Il fit un léger hochement de tête, laissant s'échapper une expiration saccadée.

Eren posa alors ses mains sur hanches, descendant doucement, emportant son dernier vêtement avec elle. Levi lâcha un petit soupir de soulagement en sentant son érection s'échapper des confins de son sous-vêtement. Eren lui fit un sourire amusé, effleurant son sexe du bout de ses doigts, et il dut se mordre l'intérieur de sa joue pour ne pas gémir.

« Il y a en a un à qui je fais de l'effet, se moqua gentiment Eren.

Levi lui jeta un regard meurtrier, et sans crier gars, glissa sa main dans le caleçon de celui-ci, pour empoigner son sexe déjà dur, le faisant grogner de plaisir.

— Tu fais moins le malin tout de suite, » déclara-t-il, fier de lui.

Eren marmonna quelque chose dans son cou qu'il ne comprit pas. Il exerça un léger mouvement de vas-et-viens sur le membre dans sa paume, souriant de façon satisfaite.

« Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Demanda-t-il, moqueusement. Parle plus fort, je ne t'entends pas. »

Un doigt froid et lubrifié glissa alors en lui, le surprenant, et lui faisant resserrer sa prise sur l'épaule d'Eren.

« Connard, grogna-t-il.

— Vengeance, » répondit Eren en lui faisant un grand sourire innocent.

Levi ouvrit la bouche pour lui donner son avis sur sa vengeance, mais Eren le devança en couvrant ses lèvres des siennes, l'embrassant passionnément pour l'empêcher de parler.

« C… Comment ? Parvint-t-il à prononcer lorsque leurs bouches se séparèrent.

— Secret, » chuchota Eren contre ses lèvres, et Levi sentit plus qu'il ne vit son sourire satisfait.

Toute répartie qu'il aurait pue donner se retrouva perdue dans un gémissement mortifiant lorsqu'Eren entra un deuxième doigt en lui, commençant un mouvement de cisaillement pour le préparer. Il laissa tomber sa tête contre l'épaule de son petit-ami, ses lèvres contre sa peau moite, sans pour autant l'embrasser. Eren plia ses doigts, et Levi serra plus fort les épaules de son amant en sentant ses jambes trembler. Il sentit des dents titiller son oreille, puis un baiser contre sa tempe.

« Ça va ? Demanda Eren, le nez dans ses cheveux.

— Pose pas de questions stupides, gamin, » grommela-t-il, et les épaules d'Eren se secouèrent alors qu'il riait silencieusement.

Levi fronça légèrement du nez lorsque son petit-ami introduisit un troisième doigt le long des autres. Il pausa quelques secondes pour le laisser s'ajuster, puis entreprit d'étirer minutieusement. Eren avait toujours été comme ça, à prendre soin de lui à chaque occasion, à faire attention à ne pas lui faire du mal, au point que Levi lui ordonnait, parfois, de le traiter plus brutalement.

Un mouvement plus appuyé que les autres le fit lâcher un léger glapissement embarrassant et s'arquer, leurs deux érections glissant l'une contre l'autre, et ils grognèrent de concert.

« Eren, juste… Aah… Prends-moi, » voulut-il ordonner, mais sa voix sonnait plus comme une demande qu'autre chose.

Eren ne répondit pas, mais le vide qu'il ressentit quelques secondes en lui, lui fit comprendre qu'il avait parfaitement entendu sa demande. Il lui indiqua de reculer un peu, et Levi le regarda avec confusion. Eren s'allongea, faisant assoir Levi sur son ventre.

Levi comprit. Il jeta un regard noir à son petit-ami pour faire bonne mesure, mais Eren le connaissait trop bien, et lui répondit par un clin d'œil joueur. Il aimait cette position parce qu'elle lui donnait le contrôle, et Eren savait ça. Celui-ci posa ses mains sur ses hanches, et le fixait de ses grands yeux océan, attendant juste que Levi agisse, sans jamais le forcer à quoi que ce soit.

Avec un soupir de résignation qui ne sonnait pas vraiment comme un, il positionna le sexe d'Eren contre son intimité, et se laissa descendre doucement. Eren le soutenait, lui permettant de s'ajuster à son rythme. Il se força à se détendre, respirant régulièrement, jusqu'à qu'il soit de nouveau assis.

Eren ne bougea pas, lui laissant le temps de s'ajuster. Il caressait la peau de ses hanches de ses pouces. Levi posa ses mains sur son torse, la respiration erratique, les joues rouges. Il bougea les hanches expérimentalement, se mordant la lèvre à la sensation d'être plein, _trop_ plein, de quelque chose de chaud et pulsant à l'intérieur de son corps.

Eren leva les fesses, s'enfonçant plus profondément en lui, et Levi rejeta sa tête en arrière avec un gémissement, son dos s'arquant de plaisir. Son petit-ami grogna en l'entendant.

« Si beau, souffla-t-il, presque émerveillé, j'adore te voir comme ça.

— Qu'est-ce…aah, tu racontes…oh…crétin ? »

Eren rigola doucement, et Levi se releva pour glisser de nouveau le long de son sexe dur, le faisant taire.

Ses jambes tremblaient sous lui, et son dos lui faisait mal d'être autant cambré, mais lorsqu'il ouvrait les yeux, il pouvait voir ceux d'Eren qui le regardaient intensément, et cela ne faisait qu'intensifier le plaisir qui coursait dans ses veines. Eren relevait ses hanches lorsqu'il redescendait, ils n'étaient peut-être pas en rythme, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de gémir, les joues rouges d'embarras.

« Levi, appela Eren, d'une voix éraillé, mets tes bras derrière, sur mes cuisses. Je veux te voir…

— Pervers, » grogna-t-il, mais il savait très bien qu'il ne pouvait pas résister à ses grands yeux océan, et fit comme Eren lui avait demandé.

Il lâcha un petit cri lorsque le sexe d'Eren vint appuyer contre sa prostate, et ses jambes s'ouvrirent d'elles-mêmes. Sur le moment, il ne pensa même pas à la vue qu'il devait donner à Eren, jambes ouvertes, érection dure et courbée contre son ventre, gorge découverte, les lèvres ouvertes, le laissant tout voir. Mais son petit-ami n'hésita pas à lui faire remarquer :

« Putain Levi, tu te rends pas compte à quel point t'es sexy, grogna-t-il. J'aimerais que tu puisses te voir, l'habituellement calme et posé Levi, gémissant et tremblant alors que je le baise.

— Ta gueule, » grommela-t-il, essayant d'ignorer à quel point sa voix ne sonnait pas sincère, et la façon dont les mots d'Eren ne le firent que se contracter plus fort autour du sexe en lui.

Il fut le premier à se libérer, soufflant le nom d'Eren entre deux gémissements. Il fallut encore quelques minutes à Eren, et Levi se sentit tressaillir lorsque celui-ci s'enfonçait en lui profondément, le plaisir presque douloureux pour son corps trop sensible.

Il se laissa tomber sur le lit, roulant sur le dos. Il sentit un liquide chaud couler le long de ses fesses et grimaça.

« Dégueulasse, murmura-t-il, plus pour lui-même qu'autre chose, mais Eren rit, et passa une main dans ses cheveux, déposant un baiser sur sa joue.

— Douche ? » Proposa-t-il.

Il hocha la tête, et s'assit au bord du lit avec l'intention de se relever. Ses jambes tremblantes ne supportèrent pas son poids, et il se retrouva de nouveau assis au bord du lit. Eren rit gentiment, et lui tendit une main, l'aidant à se tenir debout.

« J'adore pouvoir te rendre comme ça, avoua-t-il, incapable de marcher. »

Levi lui jeta un regard noir, mais ne dit rien.

* * *

_Même après dix ans, rien n'a changé entre nous._

_Celui qui demande, paye un dollar pour une fois._

* * *

Levi se laissa tomber sur le lit, maintenant qu'il était propre, et qu'il avait changé les draps. Eren le rejoint avec une tasse de thé, vêtu seulement de son caleçon, exposant des kilomètres de peau dorée. Il s'assit sur le lit, et donna la tasse à son petit-ami.

Levi souffla sur le liquide, regardant du coin de l'œil Eren qui inspectait la tirelire sur la table de nuit.

« Elle est presque remplie, constata-t-il.

Levi arqua un sourcil étonné.

— Il y a la place pour trois mille dollars là-dedans, grommela-t-il. On baise vraiment trop.

Eren rit de bon cœur, faisant briller ses yeux océan.

— C'est de ta faute, Levi, accusa-t-il avec amusement, tu es juste tellement érotique. »

Levi ricana, et secoua la tête, mais il ne put empêcher le léger rougissement qui vint peindre ses joues.

Eren se rallongea sur le dos, pendant que Levi buvait tranquillement son thé. Il y eut quelques minutes de silence confortable entre eux.

« Hey, l'interpela Eren, lorsqu'elle est complètement pleine, tu veux dépenser tout d'un coup ?

— Pour quoi ? Demanda-t-il.

— Mmh laisse-moi réfléchir, dit-il. Pourquoi ne pas emménager ensemble ?

Levi se tourna vers lui, stupéfait.

—C'est une blague ?

— Si j'en fais une blague ou pas, cela dépendra de ta réaction. »

Eren le regardait avec un sourire, mais il n'y avait pas d'amusement ou de moquerie derrière ce sourire, juste de la tendresse, une infinie tendresse. Et pour toutes les merdes qui lui étaient arrivées dans sa vie, pour toutes les conneries qu'il avait pues faire, il n'avait jamais pleuré. Mais à ce moment précis, il sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues.

« Levi ? Paniqua Eren, en le voyant. J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ? Levi ?

— Ta gueule, crétin, grommela-t-il, la tête dans ses genoux, je suis juste… heureux. »

Oui, il était heureux, car il était sûr qu'il y avait au moins une chose qu'il n'avait pas raté dans sa vie. Et elle était juste à côté de lui, avec de grands yeux océan, et un sourire radieux.

* * *

_Non, rien n'a changé._

_Peut-être devrais-je l'appeler de l'amour maintenant…_

* * *

**A/N : Et voilà, c'est officiellement la fin de cette fanfiction!**

**Cependant, parce que j'aime beaucoup cet univers, je risque de poster quelques autres one-shots dans le même univers, racontant quelques scènes de leur relation. Pour le moment, je pense faire le mariage d'Armin comme extra.**


	3. Soft Evening

**A/N : Je l'avais promis, non ? Le style risque d'être différent que les deux chapitres précédents. Vous êtes prévenus.  
Si vous n'aimez pas le couple Annie/Armin, j'en suis navrée. Vous pouvez toujours ignorer ce chapitre.**

**Disclaimer :** Aucun des personnages de SnK ne m'appartiennent.

**. . .**

« Levi, j'aimerais que tu m'accompagnes au mariage d'Armin, lui avait dit Eren, deux semaines auparavant.

— T'accompagner ? Avait-il répété, stupéfait, et n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

Eren avait hoché la tête, un peu penaud.

— Je veux te présenter à toute ma famille. J'ai vingt-huit ans maintenant, et je ne peux pas faire comme si j'avais personne. Je veux pouvoir officiellement t'appeler mon petit-copain. »

Levi avait était flatté. Il fallait dire que depuis qu'Eren lui avait proposé d'emménager ensemble, il s'était senti comme sur un petit nuage, et ainsi, il avait accepté.

* * *

Il se regarda dans le miroir, et vérifia pour la dixième fois depuis cinq minutes que sa cravate était bien mise. Chaque minute qui passait le rendait plus angoissé. Ce qui lui avait paru une bonne idée quinze jours plus tôt lui apparaissait comme la pire des situations possibles maintenant.

« Eren, tu es sûr que tu veux annoncer au mariage de ton meilleur-ami que tu sors avec un mec depuis presque dix ans maintenant ? Demanda-t-il une nouvelle fois.

Eren rit gentiment derrière.

—Encore une fois, Levi. Oui je suis sûr, » assura-t-il.

Il soupira, puis mordit sa lèvre, croisant le regard de son petit-ami dans le miroir. Il passa ses mains sur sa veste de costume, effaçant des plis qui n'existaient pas. Eren posa ses mains sur ses épaules, et déposa un baiser dans son cou.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, il y a aucune chance que tu ne leur plaises pas, » promit-il à son amant.

Levi hocha la tête, mais s'il n'était pas encore convaincu. Cependant, il était tout sauf un lâche, et il avait déjà promis à Eren qu'il viendrait.

Ainsi, lorsque le taxi sonna à la porte, il prit son courage à deux mains, sa veste, son porte-monnaie, et son portable, puis suivit Eren dans l'ascenseur.

* * *

S'il avait pensé être nerveux tout-à l'heure, ce n'était rien comparé à ce qu'il ressentait maintenant.

Le mariage avait lieu dans un château. Un petit, c'était vrai, mais cela restait un château. Les portes étaient ouvertes donnant sur une magnifique entrée où se tenait déjà de nombreuses personnes.

Eren remarqua son trouble, comme il le faisait toujours. Il le connaissait trop bien, maintenant. Il prit la main de Levi, et le tira gentiment avec lui dans un petit bout de jardin, sur leur droite. Le cœur de Levi battait furieusement dans sa poitrine, et il avait l'impression de se noyer. Eren fit doucement des cercles sur le dos de sa main.

« Respire Levi, tout va bien, » souffla-t-il.

Levi jeta un regard noir à son petit-ami pour lui faire comprendre que, non, tout n'allait pas bien, qu'Eren allait sûrement décevoir sa famille à cause de lui, qu'il n'était absolument pas confortable avec ce genre de rassemblements, au monde et à la curiosité qu'ils attireraient probablement, et toutes ces choses qui l'avaient fait se tourner et retourner pendant la nuit. Il ne dit rien, pourtant. Les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge. Mais Eren avait l'air de savoir, de cette façon dont il comprenait tout ce que Levi ne disait pas. Il ne fit qu'un demi-sourire amusé, et l'attira dans ses bras.

Etre dans les bras d'Eren était rassurant. L'odeur de son parfum, la poitrine ferme contre sa joue, la main tendre dans ses cheveux, étaient toutes des choses connues, des choses dont il avait l'habitude. Il se détendit.

Il fut tout-de-même celui qui s'écarta. Il prit une grande inspiration, puis leva la tête pour regarder Eren droit dans les yeux.

« Puisqu'on compte faire une grosse connerie, autant la faire jusqu'au bout, » déclara-t-il.

Eren rit de bon cœur, ses yeux océan brillant d'amusement, et comme toujours, Levi ressentit une vague de tendresse pour lui. Eren se pencha vers lui, et frotta son nez contre le sien, dans ce geste affectif qu'il faisait souvent, et que Levi avait du mal à admettre qu'il aimait. Il attendait encore le moment où son rire ne ferait plus battre son cœur plus vite. Il ne venait pas.

Son petit-ami lui tendit alors une main, comme pour l'inviter à une danse. Levi contempla l'idée de l'ignorer pendant une seconde, puis avec un soupir résigné déposa sa main gauche dans la sienne. Eren lui sourit tendrement.

« Tout ira bien bien, promit-il. Tu es parfait, et ce costume te va vraiment bien.

— Ce n'est pas le costume qui va me protéger lorsque ta sœur va vouloir m'étrangler, grommela Levi.

— Mais non, elle ne va pas faire ça, dit Eren en faisant la moue.

— Non tu as raison, c'est pas son genre. Elle va plutôt m'éventrer avec un des couteaux sur les tables, » ironisa-t-il.

Eren fit la grimace, mais ne trouva rien à répondre. Levi eut un moqueur, puérilement satisfait d'avoir eu le dernier mot.

Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'à l'entrée.

« Prêt ? » Souffla Eren.

Il lâcha la main d'Eren, prit une grande inspiration, et hocha la tête.

* * *

Levi avait déjà rencontré Mikasa et Armin, bien sûr. On ne sortait pas avec Eren pendant dix ans sans rencontrer au moins une fois sa sœur adoptive et son meilleur ami. Seulement, jusqu'à maintenant il n'avait été qu'un ami, et aujourd'hui, il se présentait en tant que petit-ami.

Et cela risquait de porter atteinte à sa vie.

Eren posa une main dans le creux de son dos, et Levi se détendit légèrement. Oui, il était capable de se défendre tout seul, mais contre Mikasa, c'était toujours rassurant de savoir qu'on avait un allié. Cette fille pouvait être sérieusement flippante.

Armin les accueillit avec un sourire, Mikasa à sa suite. Elle portait un regard meurtrier, et Levi se rapprocha instinctivement de Eren. Le mouvement n'échappa pas aux yeux acérés de la femme. S'ils avaient voulu le nier, c'était trop tard maintenant, réalisa Levi.

« Armin! » S'exclama Eren, et les deux se jetèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Levi resta derrière, un peu gêné, et rendit à Mikasa son regard noir, pendant que les deux hommes discutaient joyeusement. Finalement, Eren se tourna vers sa sœur et la prit dans ses bras.

Armin s'approcha de lui et lui tendit une main.

« Bonjour Levi, dit-il, avec un sourire accueillant. Cela faisait longtemps.

Son ton semblait montrer qu'il n'était absolument pas surpris de le voir. Et Levi savait que c'était probablement le cas. Armin était terriblement perspicace, et Eren n'était pas un si bon menteur.

— Oui, c'est vrai confirma-t-il, avec un petit sourire poli. Où est la mariée ?

— Elle arrive, assura Armin avec un petit rire, je n'ai juste pas le droit de voir la robe avant la cérémonie.

Levi hocha la tête. Eren et Mikasa choisirent ce moment pour les rejoindre. Levi se mordit la lèvre, et Eren vint se placer à côté de lui.

— Armin, Mikasa, vous avez déjà rencontré Levi, mais aujourd'hui est un peu spécial, prévint-il. Autre le fait qu'Armin se marie, je voudrais vous introduire Levi en tant que mon petit-copain.

Si les regards pouvaient tuer, celui de Mikasa l'aurait déjà transpercé une bonne dizaine de fois. Heureusement, Armin leur fit un sourire encourageant.

— Eh bien, c'est rassurant, admit-il, je me demandais quand Eren se caserait enfin.

Levi n'avait pas besoin d'être devin pour savoir qu'Armin ne se l'était probablement jamais demandé car il avait toujours su.

— Eren, j'arrive pas à croire que tu sortes avec ce nabot, grogna Mikasa.

— Tu vas voir ce que le nabot va te faire si tu continues à l'appeler comme ça, menaça Levi.

Les deux s'affrontèrent du regard, prêt à se jeter l'un sur l'autre.

— Interdiction de vous battre le jour de mon mariage, » prévint Armin.

Il souriait, mais l'éclat de ses yeux menaçant montrait qu'il était sérieux. Et Levi ne comptait pas faire d'Armin son ennemi. Ce gamin (plus vraiment gamin) pouvait être terrifiant. Ainsi, d'un commun accord, les deux Ackerman (Levi avait encore du mal avec le fait qu'ils partagent le même nom de famille) décidèrent de faire une trêve.

Ils commencèrent à prendre place dans la salle de la mairie. Alors que Levi allait s'assoir au deuxième rang, Eren l'en empêcha. Il voulut protester, mais Armin, qui était debout devant le maire, lui indiqua discrètement de s'assoir. Il ne pouvait pas dire non au futur marié.

Il n'avait jamais rencontré Annie, mais elle était très belle. Petite, mais au port altier et déterminé, elle dégageait une aura de confiance en soi. Elle portait une magnifique robe blanche bustier sur laquelle étaient épinglés des roses pourpres. Derrière elle, une jolie petite blonde, et une brunette soutenait la traîne.

Annie ne souriait pas. Levi ne la connaissait pas, mais il aurait été étonné qu'elle sourisse. Pourtant, tous ses traits, la posture de son corps, la façon dont ses yeux azur brillaient, montraient toute la joie qui l'habitait en cette instant.

Il faisait un beau couple, constata Levi. Et cela n'avait rien à voir avec le fait qu'il soit tous les deux blonds aux yeux bleus. Non, il y avait cette affection évidente entre eux, une confiance absolue, et si Levi n'avait pas été là maintenant à leur mariage, il aurait pu croire qu'ils avaient été mariés pour bien plus longtemps.

Mikasa fut celle qui apporta les alliances. Levi était bien obligé de l'admettre, elle était aussi superbe dans sa robe rouge assortie aux roses de la robe d'Annie.

Lorsque Armin déclara enfin haut et fort : _Oui, je le veux_, Levi ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Alors qu'il se penchait vers sa femme pour l'embrasser, Levi regarda Eren sur sa gauche. Il ricana affectueusement en le voyant les larmes aux yeux. Discrètement, il lia ses doigts aux siens, et Eren se tourna vers lui pour lui donner un sourire radieux. Comme il se l'attendait, son cœur s'accéléra, comme il l'avait toujours fait ces dix dernières années. Il rendit son sourire à Eren.

* * *

Eren, en tant que témoin, se devait de faire un discours. Levi l'avait aidé à l'écrire, et il était celui qui lui avait rappelé quinze fois de ne pas oublier la feuille. L'autre était un certain Reiner, un homme grand, blond, et très musclé, que Levi n'avait jamais rencontré.

Il serra la main d'Eren dans la sienne en guise de bonne chance, et le laissa partir. Son petit-ami prit place sur l'estrade, posa sa feuille devant lui, et s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Armin, commença-t-il, je commencerai par dire que je suis terriblement fier de toi. Ce qui me fait rire, c'est que cette phrase donne l'impression que je suis celui qui prend le plus soin de toi, alors que, soyons honnête, sans toi, je ne sais pas où je serais aujourd'hui. Lorsqu'on était gamins, tu étais toujours celui qui nous sauvait des ennuis, Mikasa et moi. Oui, mesdames et messieurs, ne vous fiez pas à ses grands yeux bleus et son sourire charmeur, cet homme est un démon au visage d'ange.

« Mais vous savez, je ne le changerais pour rien au monde. Je connais Armin depuis qu'il a cinq ans. On s'est rencontré au CP, et on s'est plus jamais quittés. On a tout fait ensemble. Les conneries, les devoirs, qui se traduisaient plus souvent par Armin les faisait, et moi je copiais, les fêtes, on s'est même bourrés la première fois ensemble. Je peux vous dire que ce n'était pas beau à voir.

« Je me souviens de ce gamin timide qui avait du mal à parler aux filles. Lorsque je te vois, là, debout à côté de cette superbe femme, j'ai presque du mal à croire mes propres souvenirs. Qui aurait cru, lorsque je vous ai présenté l'un à l'autre, que vous finiriez mariés ? Définitivement pas moi. Surtout pas à l'époque. Car vous ne le savez peut-être pas, mesdames et messieurs, mais lorsque j'ai présenté ces deux-là, Annie et moi sortions ensemble. Je vous l'avais bien dit qu'Armin était un démon.

« J'imagine qu'il est temps pour moi de finir, avant que je fasse peur à ta femme. Armin, je suis heureux. Je suis si heureux d'ailleurs, que j'en ai presque les larmes aux yeux. Je n'aurais pas cru, il y a vingt-trois ans, que je me tiendrai un jour devant toi, pour faire un discours le jour de ton mariage. Je l'ai déjà dit, mais je vais le répéter, je suis fier de toi comme le serait un frère, car tu es le frère que je n'ai jamais eu. Je t'aime, et je te souhaite le meilleur bonheur du monde. »

Il y eu un tonnerre d'applaudissements dans la salle. Eren descendit de l'estrade et ouvrit les bras dans lesquels Armin se jeta. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes, puis se séparèrent.

Eren marcha vers lui, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Ses yeux pétillaient de joie, et Levi lui sourit, incapable de se retenir.

« Alors ? Demanda Eren, une fois à sa hauteur.

— Pas trop mal, admit Levi.

Eren rit.

— Tu ne veux juste pas avouer que j'ai été formidable, se moqua Eren, avec un sourire malicieux.

— Ça, c'est ce que tu veux croire, se défendit-il, en tendant de garder un visage sérieux, mais il savait que le coin de ses lèvres le trahissait. »

Eren lui sourit affectueusement, et leva la main pour lui caresser la joue. Instinctivement, Levi ferma les yeux et pencha la tête vers sa paume.

« C'était bien, Eren, murmura-t-il. Je suis fier de toi, moi aussi. »

Son petit-ami lui lança un regard rempli d'amour, et Levi sentit son cœur rater un battement, et ses joues lui chauffer.

Heureusement pour lui, la musique démarra. Eren détourna les yeux quelques instants pour suivre les premiers pas d'Armin et Annie sur la piste de danse. Il se tourna de nouveau vers lui, un éclat malicieux dans le regard.

« Non, Eren, grogna-t-il.

Son petit-ami lui fit des yeux de chien battu, et Levi se força à rester stoïque.

— Tu ne sais même pas ce que je vais demander, tenta-t-il.

— Si, je sais très bien, et c'est non. »

Eren le regardait avec ces grands yeux océan suppliant, et Levi sentit ses résolutions se briser à l'intérieur de lui. Eren s'en rendit compte, évidemment, et lui lança un sourire qui montrait toutes ses dents blanches.

Il tendit la main vers Levi.

« Levi Ackerman, dit-il, m'accorderas-tu cette danse ?

Levi soupira, et posa sa main dans la sienne.

— C'est bon, gamin, tu gagnes.

Eren fit la moue alors qu'il l'attirait vers le centre de la salle.

— Ca fait bien longtemps que je suis plus un gamin, fit-il remarquer.

— Eren, tais-toi et danse. »

Et c'est ce qu'ils firent.

Il pouvait entendre les murmures autour de lui, sentir les regards désapprobateurs sur eux. Il se crispa. Il n'en avait rien à faire de l'opinion des autres sur lui, mais il ne voulait pas que cela ait des conséquences sur Eren. Il jeta un regard assassin à une femme avec une expression dégoûtée. Il aurait voulu lui faire un doigt, mais il ne voulait pas être malpoli au mariage du meilleur ami de son petit-copain.

Il cacha son visage dans l'épaule d'Eren, comme si ne plus voir lui permettrait d'oublier qu'ils n'étaient définitivement pas seuls. Levi essaya de se souvenir de ses soirées où il avait appris à Eren à danser, celles où il pouvait se permettre de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser, sans que personne ne le regarde étrangement, sans que personne ne dise du mal d'Eren derrière son dos.

Ils se balancèrent l'un contre l'autre, et Eren, parce qu'il savait parfaitement pourquoi Levi était mal à l'aise, murmurait affectueusement des mots rassurants dans son oreille.

« Ne les écoute pas Levi, soufflait-t-il, cela ne les regarde pas. Peu importe ce qu'ils disent cela ne changera rien. Je suis là, et je ne vais nulle part. »

Levi hocha la tête, et même si Eren ne pouvait pas le voir, il avait qu'il pouvait le sentir contre son épaule.

Lorsque la chanson se termina, ils se séparèrent l'un de l'autre, mais Eren garda la main de Levi dans la sienne.

Traversant la foule, ils se rapprochèrent des jeunes mariés. Annie discutait tranquillement avec Mikasa.

« Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te le dire avant, Annie, donc je te le dis maintenant, félicitations! S'exclama Eren joyeusement.

Il embrassa la joue de la jolie blonde.

— Félicitations, congratula Levi, ne sachant quoi faire d'autre.

— Merci Eren et ?

Annie laissa ses mots flotter, ne sachant pas son nom.

— Levi, l'informa-t-il, j'accompagne Eren.

— Oh oui Annie, je te présente mon petit-copain, s'exclama Eren, avec un grand sourire.

— Ravie de faire ta connaissance, dit Annie poliment.

— Moi de même, » répondit Levi sur le même ton.

Levi et Annie firent la conversation aimablement pendant quelques minutes. Levi s'entendait bien avec elle. Elle ne posait pas de questions inutiles, et savait donner des réponses intelligentes.

Après une dizaine de minutes, Mikasa se saisit de son bras, et Levi soupira. Il ne pourrait pas s'échapper, finalement.

Il la suivit à l'extérieur. Mikasa s'assit sur un banc et lui fit signe de s'asseoir. Levi accepta, et prit place à côté d'elle. Ils restèrent assis en silence pendant quelques instants.

« Tu ne voulais pas me dire quelque chose ? Finit-il par demander.

Mikasa se tourna vers lui.

— Je me suis dit que tu voudrais profiter du silence pendant qu'il durait, » expliqua Mikasa.

Levi devait avouer qu'il appréciait ce côté de Mikasa. Elle avait toujours su apprécier le calme, et savait quand il valait mieux se taire, contrairement à son frère. Même s'il s'était arrangé avec les années.

« Je ne suis stupide, je savais très bien qu'Eren sortait avec quelqu'un, admit Mikasa. Il ne sait pas mentir.

Levi ricana.

— Oui, c'est sûr, admit-il.

— Vous sortez ensemble depuis la fac n'est-ce pas ? Supposa-t-elle.

— Hum oui, confirma-t-il. Je suis surpris que tu t'en sois rendue compte.

Le fantôme d'un sourire étira les lèvres de Mikasa, les yeux dans le vide, et Levi comprit qu'il ne lui était pas destiné.

— Après la mort de Carla, sa mère, Eren avait souvent ces moments où il semblait être ailleurs. Il souriait moins aussi, ajouta-t-elle. Puis vers le milieu de l'année, il a commencé à changer. Pas redevenir comme avant, mais plus joyeux. Il ne m'a pas fallu longtemps pour comprendre qu'il avait probablement trouvé quelqu'un. »

Mikasa se tut après son explication. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à rajouter, alors Levi préféra rester silencieux.

Elle finit par se lever. Elle glissa ses mains sur la jupe de sa robe pour la remettre en place, puis leva la tête et regarda Levi droit dans les yeux.

« Je ne te connais pas bien Levi, et pour le moment, je ne peux pas dire que je t'apprécie. Mais tu rends Eren heureux. Je te demande juste de ne pas l'abandonner, il a besoin de toi. Si tu oses, le faire, je te ferais regretter d'être né.

Levi ricana.

— Je n'en doute pas, » ironisa-t-il.

Mikasa le regarda froidement, puis marcha vers l'entrée du bâtiment sans se retourner.

Il contempla l'idée de rentrer, mais il ne se sentait pas d'humeur très sociale. Resserrant sa veste autour de lui, il se demanda si Eren lui en voudrait s'il lui envoyait un message disant de ramener son sexy petit cul dehors tout de suite parce qu'il se faisait chier.

Il n'eut même pas besoin de l'envoyer finalement, car Eren, en petit-copain parfait qu'il était, sortit pour le rejoindre deux minutes plus tard.

« Comment t'as su que j'étais là ? S'étonna Levi.

— J'ai vu Mikasa rentrer par cette porte, expliqua Eren. Je me suis dit que tu devais pas être loin.

— Pas mal gamin, tu es moins stupide que ce que je pensais, se moqua-t-il.

Eren prit un air faussement vexé.

— Comment ? S'écria-t-il. Depuis le temps, tu penses toujours ça de moi ?

Levi tenta de ne pas rire, mais il n'y parvint qu'à moitié, et cacha sa bouche derrière sa main. Lorsqu'il regardait de nouveau Eren, celui-ci le fixait avec un sourire affectueux.

— Quoi ? Grommela-t-il, un peu gêné.

— Je t'aime, lui répondit-il simplement, comme si ses mots étaient communs.

Levi tourna la tête pour cacher ses joues rouges.

— Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore, crétin ? Marmonna-t-il.

Eren rit gentiment.

— Rien, j'avais juste envie de le dire, se justifia-t-il.

Levi fit la moue. Il ne pouvait pas le dire aussi facilement qu'Eren, et cela l'embêtait. Il n'avait jamais été très fort pour exprimer ses sentiments. Il se mordit la lèvre.

— Je t'aime aussi, » chuchota-t-il, comme un secret.

Il osa lever jeter un œil vers Eren. Il s'attendait à voir un grand sourire, mais son petit-ami le regardait avec un sourire à peine, et des yeux doux. Eren le prit dans ses bras, et Levi ferma les yeux, l'oreille contre son torse, les battements réguliers de son cœur dans l'oreille. Eren embrassa le sommet de son crane, et laissa ses lèvres contre ses cheveux.

« Merci, murmura-t-il.

— Pour quoi ?

— Pour rien. Pour toi. »

* * *

Bien plus tard, alors qu'ils étaient rentrés chez Levi, leurs jambes entremêlées dans le lit, Levi chuchota contre la peau d'Eren.

« Je suis content d'avoir rencontré ta famille.

— Armin ne fait pas vraiment partie de la famille, tu sais, fit remarquer gentiment Eren.

— C'est faux, protesta-t-il. Tu l'as dit toi-même, il est le frère que tu n'as jamais eu.

Il sentit plus le rire d'Eren contre sa joue qu'il ne l'entendit.

— Oui, oui, tu as raison, admit-il. Mais dans ce cas, tu fais aussi partie de ma famille.

Levi ferma les yeux, et cacha son visage dans l'épaule d'Eren.

— D'accord, » accepta-t-il.

Et les bras d'Eren se resserrèrent plaisamment autour de lui.


	4. A Color like Love

**Warning** : Insultes, homophobie, références relations sexuelles non consensuelles

(Je suis lheonce sur tumblr pour ceux que ça intéresse. Pour pas de spoilers SnK, mettez snk spoilers en blacklist.)

**. . .**

Levi et Hange étaient tranquillement assis à la cafétéria, mangeant. Enfin, tranquillement du côté de Levi. Au contraire, Hange parlait avec enthousiasme de son dernier cours de biologie, et Levi n'eut pas le courage de lui dire qu'il ne comprenait pas la moitié de ce qu'elle racontait.

Ils avaient presque fini de manger lorsque deux types vinrent s'asseoir à leur table, l'un blond, l'autre brun. Levi leur lança un regard noir en espérant que cela suffirait à les faire partir. Bien sûr, ces deux crétins ne pensèrent pas une seconde qu'il valait mieux pour eux de partir.

« Comment ça va en cette belle journée, Ackerman ? Pas trop mal aux fesses ? Se moqua le blond.

Levi ne fit qu'arquer un sourcil, ne voyant pas où ils voulaient en venir.

— Alors, Ackerman, il parait qu'on a eu un A comme dernière note, dit le brun des deux imbéciles. T'as sucé M. Flint pour l'avoir ? »

Hange pouffa, reconnaissant le ridicule de cette suggestion, et Levi leva les yeux au ciel. Il ne s'arrêta même pas de manger, jugeant (plutôt justement) que ces deux-là n'en valaient pas le coup.

Il n'aurait d'ailleurs pas relevé du tout si leurs paroles suivantes ne l'avaient pas profondément énervé.

« Ou peut-être ce n'est pas le professeur que tu as sucé. Il me semble que c'est l'assistant qui note les exams, non ?

— Et l'assistant de M. Flint, c'est Erwin Smith. Oh, mais, attends une seconde... Erwin Smith n'est pas un de tes meilleurs amis ?

— Tu te l'ai tapé, lui aussi ? »

Il fronça des sourcils, cette fois. Il posa ses couverts à côté de son assiette s'essuya la bouche, et se leva.

« Tu m'excuse vingt minutes ? Demanda-t-il à Hange.

Elle lui fit un petit sourire désolé.

— Je t'attends ici. »

Il posa ses mains sur la table, puis se leva. Les deux amis se regardèrent avant de ricaner. Ils suivirent Levi à l'extérieur de la cafétéria, puis dans un des recoins éloignés et désertés de l'université.

Il se tourna vers les deux jeunes hommes qui le suivaient. Croisant les bras, il leur jeta un regard meurtrier.

« J'en ai rien à foutre que vous disiez des conneries sur moi, les informa-t-il froidement. Mais s'il y a une chose que je ne supporte pas, c'est qu'on raconte de la merde sur mes amis. En particulier lorsqu'ils sont pas là.

— Oh c'est mignon, parce qu'il se tape Erwin, il se sent obligé de le protéger. »

A peine eut-il terminé de parler que Levi lui balança son poing dans la figure. Le blond s'effondra au sol, gémissant de douleur, les mains pleines de sang.

« Je ne me tape pas Erwin, grogna Levi, désolé de ruiner vos fantaisies dégueulasses.

— Putain sale enculé, tu m'as pété le nez, s'enragea le blond toujours à terre.

Levi hocha les épaules pour montrer qu'il en avait honnêtement rien à faire.

— Je vais te défoncer, » lui cria le brun, les poings serrés.

Levi resta campé sur sa position, près à se défendre dès qu'il en aurait besoin. Lorsque le brun se jeta sur lui, il eut juste le temps de s'écarter pour éviter son coup. Il attrapa son poignet, lui fit perdre l'équilibre, lui jeta son genoux dans le ventre.

Le brun se plia en deux, les mains sur l'estomac. Il cracha à terre, et Levi fronça du nez de dégout. Le blond se leva finalement, un mouchoir pressé sous son nez.

« C'est que tu te bas bien pour une pute, siffla-t-il, un sourire mauvais.

Levi se tendit immédiatement, ne le quittant pas des yeux pour lui. Le blond s'approcha de lui à pas lents, comme si Levi n'avait cassé son nez deux minutes plus tôt.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux, connard ? Grogna-t-il.

Le blond était maintenant juste devant lui. Levi ne relâcha sa garde, mais ne l'attaqua pas. Son adversaire ne semblait plus vouloir se battre.

— Oh, rien de spécial, je voulais juste te rappeler une petite histoire que j'ai entendu, dit le blond.

Ils se jaugèrent du regard.

— Quelle histoire ?

— Il y a un an, une soirée. J'ai entendu dire que t'avais sucé un type, et que t'avais aimé ça en plus. »

Levi ne se retint même pas lorsqu'il lui envoya son poing dans la figure pour la seconde fois. Il pouvait sentir la bile dans sa gorge. Son cœur au bord de ses lèvres. Son estomac retourné.

_C'est faux_, pensa-t-il. _C'était dégueulasse, dégradant, c'est faux. J'avais trop bu, il m'a forcé,_ voulut-il se défendre, mais les mots ne dépassèrent jamais ses lèvres.

Des souvenirs vagues et incomplets de cette nuit lui revinrent, des mains répugnantes sur sa peau, dans ses cheveux, le fait de ne pas pouvoir respirer. Soudainement, il se pencha et vomit. L'acide lui brûla la gorge, le goût était affreux.

Il ne regarda même pas en arrière lorsqu'il s'enfuit.

* * *

Il courut jusqu'à son appartement. Ouvrir la porte fut difficile tant ses mains tremblaient. Il parvint à glisser sa clé dans la serrure, et balança la porte ouverte. Il le referma d'un coup de pied.

Il avait l'impression de se noyer. Il n'arrivait pas à reprendre son souffle. Il jeta son t-shirt au sol, se débarrassa de ses chaussures, ses chaussettes. Son cœur battait fort dans sa poitrine, il pouvait entendre son sang dans ses oreilles. Il enleva le reste de ses vêtements, jurant contre eux entre deux inspirations sifflantes, et se tint debout dans la salle de bain, ses habits comme une trace de la porte d'entrée à la douche.

Il ouvrit le jet, et n'attendit même pas que celui-ci soit chaud avant de se ruer dessous. Il attrapa son gel douche et frotta. Frotta ses bras, ses jambes, son ventre sa poitrine. Frotta pour essayer de ne pas penser aux deux imbéciles, à leurs mots qui, même s'il ne l'avait pas montré, l'avaient blessé. Frotta parce qu'il était sale, dégoutant, _répulsif._

Il pouvait sentir la crasse sur sa peau, dans ses cheveux, et il frotta plus fort, jusqu'à que sa peau soit rouge et lui fasse mal, jusqu'à que la bouteille de savon soit vide, et il la jeta contre le mur avec un cri de rage, tapa son poing contre le mur, se tira les cheveux.

L'eau qui tombait sur lui était chaude maintenant, presque brûlante. Il se laissa tomber sur le sol de la douche, et se recroquevilla sur lui-même, le dos contre le mur, les bras autour de ses jambes, la tête dans ses genoux.

* * *

C'est dans cette même position que Hange le trouva.

Il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Des bruits de pas. Quelqu'un entrait, il ne bougea pas. Le grincement familier de la porte de la salle de bain. Il ne leva pas la tête. L'eau qui lui tombait dessus s'arrêta.

_Hange_, lui dit son cerveau, et il se détendit immédiatement.

« Hange, » répéta-t-il, la gorge rêche, sa voix à peine un chuchotement.

Son amie enroula une serviette autour de lui, serrant fort, comme si le tissu pouvait le protéger.

« Oui, c'est moi, je suis là, » lui souffla-t-elle.

Levi s'accrocha à elle, ses bras autour de son cou, la peur, enfantine, irrationnelle, que son amie l'abandonne. Il enfouit son visage de son cou, s'agrippa à son t-shirt.

Hange glissa ses mains sous ses jambes, et le souleva du sol. Une partie de son esprit, celle qui encore rationnelle, lui fit remarquer qu'elle avait de la force pour pouvoir le soulever. Elle le porta jusqu'à sa propre chambre. Elle le déposa sur le lit, enleva la serviette, et le glissa dans les draps. Il était toujours nu, mais cela ne le dérangeait pas. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Hange le voyait nu, tout comme lui l'avait déjà vu nue à plusieurs reprises.

Elle caressa ses cheveux, assise sur le lit.

« Comment ? Murmura-t-il.

Elle le regarda, les yeux doux, un sourire triste sur le visage.

— Tu n'es pas revenu, je me suis inquiétée. Quelqu'un m'a dit qu'il t'avait vu partir en courant de l'université. »

Levi hocha la tête, et resserra la couverture autour de lui. Hange déposa un baiser sur son front, et commença à se lever. Il se sentit paniquer. C'était stupide, déraisonnable, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Il attrapa le poignet de son amie. Elle baissa de nouveau les yeux vers lui.

« Reste, » supplia-t-il.

Hange détacha doucement la main de Levi de son poignet, mais la garda dans la sienne. Elle enleva ses chaussures, et se glissa sous la couverture aux côté de Levi.

« Je reste, promit-elle dans ses cheveux, je ne vais nulle part. »

Elle déposa son menton sur le haut de son crâne. Levi, accroché à elle comme un enfant, ferma finalement les yeux. Doucement, il sentit sa respiration redevenir régulière, et profonde, son cœur se calmer dans sa poitrine. Il serra une fois la main d'Hange pour la remercier. Elle embrassa ses cheveux en retour.

Il ne versa jamais une seule larme.

* * *

Levi tapait sur son portable pour répondre à Hange, lorsqu'il se cogna contre quelqu'un. Les livres qu'il avait dans les bras et son portable volèrent par terre.

« Putain, grogna-t-il.

— Désolé, s'excusa une voix masculine.

Il leva les yeux vers l'étudiant. Levi fronça des sourcils. Peau halée, grands yeux clairs (il n'arrivait pas à se décider entre bleu et vert), cheveux châtain en bataille. Cette tête lui disait définitivement quelque chose.

— C'est bon, » soupira-t-il, et se baissa pour ramasser ses affaires.

Il commença par vérifier que son portable n'avait rien. Heureusement, il était intact. Une paire de mains entra dans son champ de vision, commençant à récupérer ses feuilles éparpillées.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton menaçant.

Le jeune homme lui fit un grand sourire. Il avait un joli visage, Levi se rendit compte.

— Je t'aide à ramasser tes affaires, c'est aussi de ma faute, répondit le brun, ses grands yeux verts, vifs et joyeux.

—Je ne regardais pas où j'allais, fit remarquer Levi, c'est de la mienne. »

Ils finirent de rassembler les cahiers et feuilles au sol, et se levèrent tous les deux. Le jeune homme lui donna ce qu'il avait ramassé.

« Merci…?

— Eren. Je m'appelle Eren, l'informa le brun, son sourire ne quittant pas son visage.

_Oh_, se rendit compte Levi, c'était celui qui s'était assis à sa table l'autre jour. C'est pour ça que sa tête lui disait quelque chose.

— Merci, Eren, » grommela-t-il, légèrement à contrecœur.

Il tenta de faire un sourire, mais celui-ci sortit probablement un peu forcé.

Il commença à partir en direction de sa salle, lorsqu'une main autour de son poignet l'en empêcha.

« Tu es Levi, n'est-ce-pas ? Dit Eren.

Il arqua un sourcil.

— Et donc ?

Eren eut l'air un peu intimidé. _Bien_, pensa Levi, avec satisfaction. Il manquait plus que des premières années trop attractifs n'aient plus peur de lui.

—C'est juste qu'hier je t'ai vu partir en courant de l'uni et…, commença à expliquer Eren. Et je voulais savoir si tu allais bien ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Levi fronça du nez, serrant la mâchoire.

— Occupe-toi de ton cul, gamin, prévint-il. Ça ne te regarde pas. »

Levi eut juste le temps de voir une expression blessé d'Eren avant de lui tourner le dos. Il ne se retourna pas.

* * *

Levi regarda son bout de papier, portant la référence du livre dont il avait besoin. Il regarda autour de lui. Il était bien dans la section Management, il ne devait pas être très loin. Il regarda les noms des auteurs. A, B, C… La section G était un peu plus loin dans le couloir. Son livre n'était pas sur l'étagère du bas, ni celle d'au-dessus et encore moins celle d'encore haut-dessus. Bien sûr, il fallait que le livre dont il avait besoin de se trouver sur la plus haute.

S'il se débrouillait bien, il pouvait sûrement l'avoir en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds. Il regarda à droite et à gauche pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne dans la rangée avec lui. Il était seul.

Il posa son sac et ses cahiers par terre, puis s'approcha des livres. Il se tendit le plus possible, sur la pointe de pieds, le dos droit, le bras tendu. Il y était presque…là…il pouvait toucher la tranche…

Une main se posa sur son épaule, le surprenant tant qu'il en perdit son équilibre. Une paire de bras à la peau dorée le rattrapa. Concentré sur son but, il n'avait pas entendu les bruits de pas.

« Eh bien, je ne pensais pas te faire un effet pareil, » se moqua Eren sans méchanceté.

Levi se retourna dans ses bras, le poussa un bon coup de ses mains, essayant de ne pas penser aux muscles définis sous ses doigts, et jeta un regard noir à Eren

« Ecoute gamin, j'espère pour toi que t'as pas prévu d'emprunter de livre, parce que j'en ai besoin et j'étais là avant toi, et j'en ai sérieusement rein à foutre que tu sois plus grand, menaça-t-il.

Eren baissa les yeux vers le livre dans ses mains, une expression un peu confuse sur le visage.

— Oh non, j'en ai pas besoin, assura-t-il. C'est juste que tu avais l'air d'avoir besoin d'aide.

Levi le fusilla du regard, et lui arracha le livre des mains, sentant ses joues devenir rouges.

— Je n'avais pas besoin d'aide, nie-t-il. J'aurais fini par y arriver tout seul.

Eren haussa les épaules, le regardant avec ce petit sourire en coin qui montrait bien qu'il ne le croyait pas.

— Si tu le dis. »

Levi partit les sourcils froncés (non, il ne boudait pas), les lèvres serrées, le rire d'Eren résonnant encore dans ses oreilles.

* * *

La quatrième fois qu'ils se rencontrèrent était au café, un samedi matin. Levi venait y travailler pour être au calme, tout en profitant du bruit rassurant des conversations étouffées.

« Bonjour, qu'est-ce que ça sera pour vous ? Demanda la jolie et souriante jeune fille au comptoir.

Son nom, Christa, était accroché à son uniforme.

— Un thé noir, s'il-vous-plait, commanda-t-il.

Il sortit son porte-monnaie pour payer quand une voix familière le coupa dans son élan.

— Ajoutes-y un Mocha et je paye pour nous deux, dit Eren de derrière lui.

Levi se retourna instantanément.

— Hors de question que tu payes pour moi, refusa-t-il clair et net, les bras croisés.

Il devait lever la tête pour regarder Eren dans les yeux, et il put entendre le petit rire de Christa. Foutus gamins trop grands.

— Je vais payer, parce que j'ai envie de payer pour toi, prévint Eren, mais si tu veux me repayer, pourquoi ne pas juste t'asseoir avec moi ? J'apprécierais la compagnie.

Eren lui fit un de ses grands sourires qui faisaient pétiller ses yeux océan, et Levi, malgré tous ses efforts, ne put résister.

— D'accord, » accepta-t-il dans un grognement.

Ils prirent une table au fond du café, plus au calme et un peu éloigné des regards. Levi posa sa veste sur la chaise. Il s'assit, et prit une gorgée de son thé. Il ferma les yeux un demi-seconde, profitant de la chaleur de la boisson. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, Eren le regardait fixement.

« Quoi ? Grommela-t-il.

Eren secoua la tête.

— Non, rien, je me disais juste que tu tiens ta tasse de façon étrange. »

Ce n'était définitivement pas ce qu'il avait voulu demander au début et Levi le savait. Et probablement qu'Eren savait que Levi savait. Il ne fit qu'hausser les épaules.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais dans cette université ? Lui demanda Eren qui cherchait à faire la conversation.

— Master en management, répondit Levi simplement.

— Oh oui, le livre que tu avais pris la dernière fois était sur ce sujet, se rappela Eren. Je suis en licence de droit. »

Levi hocha la tête pour lui montrer qu'il écoutait, mais ne posa pas d'autres questions. Il regarda Eren du coin de l'œil. Il portait un t-shirt vert qui faisait ressortir ses yeux aujourd'hui. Comme s'ils n'étaient pas assez brillants comme ça. Avec ses yeux océan, sa mâchoire forte, sa peau dorée, ses muscles déliés et son sourire de top model, Eren était vraiment attirant.

« Dis, Levi, tu as des origines asiatiques ? L'interrogea Eren, un peu soudainement.

— Pourquoi ? S'étonna-t-il.

— C'est juste que tu as les traits fins comme un coréen ou un japonais, expliqua Eren. Donc je me disais que peut-être tu avais des origines dans ce coin là.

— Ouais, mes grands-parents sont japonais, confirma Levi. Mais mon père est français.

— Vraiment ? S'émerveilla Eren. Donc tu peux parler français ?

— Oui, confirma-t-il.

— La classe, souffla le brun. J'aimerais bien savoir parler le français, c'est une jolie langue. Pas que l'allemand ne l'est pas mais…

— Allemand ? Répéta Levi.

— Oh oui, mon père est allemand, l'informa Eren. C'est de là que vient mon nom de famille, Jaeger. »

Ils continuèrent à discuter encore quelques minutes. Eren fut celui qui parla le plus, mais cela ne dérangea pas Levi, au contraire. Il apprit qu'il avait une sœur adoptive, Mikasa, qui partageait le même nom de famille que lui, et Eren fit remarquer qu'il était tout à fait possible qu'ils soient des cousins éloignés. Levi ne fit que ricaner dans sa tasse. Il apprit également qu'Eren connaissait _Je voudrais un bonhomme de neige_ par cœur, et qu'il n'avait pas l'excuse de la petite cousine ou du petit cousin. Non, apparemment, il aimait juste beaucoup les Disney. Levi n'aurait pas définitivement pas dû trouver aussi mignon qu'il le fit.

Il arriva en cours de bonne humeur, faisait arquer un sourcil à Hange. Lorsqu'elle le lui fit remarquer, il ne fit que la pousser de l'épaule. Elle ne posa pas d'autres questions, mais Levi les ignora. Erwin se joint à l'interrogation lorsqu'il surprit Levi en train de fredonner alors qu'il faisait ses maths. Il ne répondit à aucune de leurs questions.

Lorsqu'il croisa le regard d'Eren dans le couloir et ne put s'empêcher de rendre un petit sourire lorsque celui-ci lui fit un signe de la main accompagné d'un grand sourire, il entendit un petit bruit étonné de la part d'Hange.

Il se retourna vers ses deux amis près à les faire taire, mais les deux se fixaient avec des regards entendus et des sourires malicieux sur leur visage. Il ne fit que soupirer et entreprit de les ignorer pour le restant de la journée.

Après cela, Eren et Levi se rencontrèrent encore deux fois au café. Et la suite, vous la connaissez…

* * *

**Après reflexion, je suis obligée de vous prévenir que cette histoire est officiellement et officieusement terminée! Il n'y aura plus aucun chapitre, car je n'ai rien à ajouter.**

**Merci de m'avoir suivie jusque là, merci pour tous vos adorables commentaires qui ont illuminé mes journées.**

**Mais, ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai déjà une autre fanfic Ereri en cours! Ce sera une réincarnation ua. J'ai déjà commencé à l'écrire, donc heureusement pour vous, vous n'aurez pas à attendre longtemps!**

**Merci encore, et j'espère vous revoir!**

**Ely**


End file.
